Sure your gay, Honey!
by kamadi
Summary: When challenged you need to prove the opposite…. Right? slash


Title: Sure your gay, Honey!

Summary: When challenged you need to prove the opposite…. Right?

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, I'm just writing this out of frustration…..if I had them I would immediately hook them together ;)

**: Sure your gay, Honey!**

_When one women says it: tough luck._

_When two women say it: you should probably wonder why._

_When three women say it: well…… their probably right._

The smile he had plastered on his face was beginning to hurt. Grissom had listened to the old lady, who had been robbed in her own house, for over a hour. At first she just talked about the brutality that someone had dared to steal from an old lady. But after a while she had begun to talk about her son who 'might be his type'. He had told her very patiently that, 'although he had nothing against homosexual relationship he himself was not gay.' Unfortunately for him she was either deaf or she just didn't care, because the only reaction he had gotten from her, before she continued to ramble on about the many wonderful qualities her son possessed, was a hand on his arm and the reply; "Sure your gay, Honey!"

Sighing he turned his head towards the door, mentally willing for someone (anyone) to come to his rescue. Apparently there were some powers that decided to take pity on him, because at that moment Nick Stokes appeared in the doorway. Smiling at Nick he once again turned his attention back to the old lady, only to be startled by the speculative look in her eyes. Softly murmuring, she said: "Not gay, mmm? Then why did your smile got ten times bigger, when that cute man entered?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance . 'Didn't she realise he was just happy to be finally rescued of her nonsense? Really what was it about him that made women think he was gay? After all she wasn't the first one….. he just didn't understand it.'

Without being asked she answered him, "It's in your aura, sweetie."

The lady laughed softly when Grissom startled at the voice behind his back.

"What's in his aura ma'am ?

Smiling wickedly at Grissom, she replies: "Well, that he's gay and in love with you of course, dear boy."

Hearing the intake of breath and the smothered coughing behind him, Grissom finally decided to look at Nick. And came to the realization that not only the old lady was getting on his nerves; With a red face, eyes slightly bulging lips pressed together, Stokes was doing his very best not to laugh out loud.

Suddenly getting enough of everything he narrowed his eyes, "Well I just have to prove that I'm not gay then, and what better way to prove that then to do a little experiment." And before Nick or the lady could fully comprehend what he meant, Grissom pulled Nick towards him and pressed his lips on the other ones. Briefly smiling inside for his move, he took advantage of the shock Nick was in and pushed his tongue in.

It took Grissom three whole seconds to realize his mistake, 'He really shouldn't put his _tongue_ were it didn't belong'. Groaning when he tasted the different flavours that were Nick he corrected himself 'He really shouldn't put his _mouth_ were it didn't belong. But it was to late now so he could better make the most of it.' And with that Grissom pulled Nick closer to him and intensified the kiss, forcing Nick to respond to the kiss, and what a response it was. Suddenly Grissom didn't care about the question if he was gay or not, because /_God/_ could Nick kiss.

A cough drove the two men apart, locking their eyes together and wordlessly exchanging their marvel about the kiss before they faced the old lady again. "There you go sweethearts, as I said before: Sure your gay, Honey." And with that the lady burst out laughing and walked away. Leaving the two men wondering about the fact how women always seemed to know such things; because /hell/ they didn't even know it till now themselves.

End

_When one women says it: tough luck._

_When two women say it: you should probably wonder why._

When three women say it: well…… their probably right.

A/N: I'm not to good to beg…..so please, please push the button for submitting a review….pretty please.


End file.
